The dispersion of dry materials into a body of water is used in a variety of fields. Those fields include, but are not limited to, disposition of cremated remains into an ocean or other natural body of water; distribution of dye, anti-algae or other treatments into a man-made body of water; and dissemination of food or fertilizer in aquaculture environments including fish farms and hydroponics.
In any, situation where dry materials are being introduced to a body of water, the user is at the mercy of the outside elements. Wind can cause dry material to either be blown back on the user, or away from its intended dispersion area. In the case of cremated remains, this adds a negative aspect to an already emotional experience for loved ones. In the case of dispersion of chemicals, wind adds a safety risk, given possible exposure of the skin and eyes to those materials. There is also possibility of waste of materials, if they are blown back onto land. In the event of rain, dry materials can become wet before introduction to the body of water, adding further difficulty to the dispersion.